


Is This Real Life?

by I_is_Hanni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is insane, M/M, No Smut, Slight angst? kind of, human!Cas, nurse!Cas, so much fluff!!, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_is_Hanni/pseuds/I_is_Hanni
Summary: Dean wakes up in a mental asylum, and is met by a familiar face. But the question is, is this real life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, i hope you like it, and that my gramma isn't to bad. :D

Dean woke up and looked around. He had no idea where he was. The walls were white and everything was bright. Heaven? No, this place wasn’t half as bad as heaven. It looked like a hospital. Where was he?

There was a knock on the door, and Dean quickly came to his feet. He scanned the room for things sharp enough to kill. He found a vase in the corner, and shattered it against the wall. A figure appeared in the doorway.

Dean recognised him right away.” Cas” Dean dropped the vase and ran into Castiel’s arms. He was wearing a nurse outfit but Dean didn’t notice, he didn’t care.” Hello Dean” Cas looked at Dean overbearingly “so how much do you remember today?” Dean looked at Cas confused “I don’t know what you’re talking about Cas, but I need to get out of here” Cas smiled at Dean and looked at him with loving and caring eyes.

” Listen Dean thirty years ago you were in a house fire” Why was Cas telling him this? How could he have forgotten the single biggest turning point in his entire life. “Yeah mom died. Yellow eyes killed her”. Cas sighed deeply, and looked at Dean with a mixture of sorrow and tire in his eyes. “you really don’t remember what happened?”

Something was off about Cas, Dean didn’t know whether it was his unusually high pitch voice, his well-groomed beard or his eyes that looked at least two hundred years younger than usual.

“Listen Dean, before I tell you this I want you to remember you couldn’t do anything, it wasn’t your fault.”

Dean nodded hesitantly, and though he still had no idea what Cas was talking about, he couldn’t help but feel so very small as Cas looked at him like that. Cas slowly began to explain, about the house fire, what had really happened.

Dean had woken up to his mother screaming, he ran into the hallway and almost knocked over his father, who met his eyes, with just as much horror and confusion, as Dean felt himself.

His father grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly. “Dean, listen to me. You have to get out, okay?” Dean stood in shock, he lightly shook his head.” No! I’m not leaving without you!”

Dean was sobbing now. He was shaking uncontrollably, eyes wide in panic.” Listen Dean I’m going to go get your mom and Sam, you run over to the nice lady across the road okay?”.

Before Dean had the time to answer his dad had turned on his heel and started to run in the direction of his little brother’s bedroom.

Dean hesitated a little before running down the stairs and out of the front door. He stepped out on the lawn in front of their house, but turned back to the house, upon hearing a scream and then a crash.

He watched as his home crumpled down in front of him. As Dean fell to his knees he heard sirens in the distant, but they were too late.


	2. Denial

Dean didn’t believe, how could he? Was it really possible, that every single memory he had, was a lie? Yellow eyes? Ruby? Crowley? Dick Roman? Amara? All of the angels? They were all fake? Fractions of his imagination?

But Cas, he was here, talking to him. Though he didn’t have his deep voice, and normal confused dazed look, there was no doubt, it was him.

Dean found himself on a bench, in a garden, in front of a mental asylum.” So your name is Castiel?” Dean asked, turning to the familiar face slightly furrowing his brows.” Yes, my name is Castiel, I am your nurse, and I have been for the past seven years, you call me Cas, and no, I am not an angel, although I find it very flattering that you think so”

Castiel looked at him with a slight grin but his eyes were still soft and cautious. Dean was so flustered and confused, he just looked at Castiel in awe.

”So, the monsters, they aren’t real?” Dean looked so woundable as he looked at Castiel, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Cas held a comforting hand on Dean’s cheek as he quietly spoke.” No, the monsters aren’t real. You’re safe here.”

Dean could feel himself relaxing, and it seemed that Cas sensed it, as he sent Dean the biggest most genuine grin that Dean had ever seen on Cas´ face.

  
Dean pulled Cas in for a tight hug, as he quietly sobbed in the familiar arms of his friend.

Deans head was fluted with thoughts, but one stood out.” But if the monsters aren’t real” Dean swallowed loudly afraid to hear Cas’ answer “are the angels?” the terrified expression on Deans face earned him a low chuckle from Cas.

Cas looked out over the colourful flowers of the park and looked thoughtful as he spoke ”There’s a lot of controversy about that. Many people would say that they have been visited by angels. But most say that they are crazy.”

Dean had managed to gain some composition and he asked, this time with a steady voice.” Are they crazy?” Cas turned towards Dean still grinning widely” I wouldn’t say crazy… more like… hopeful”


End file.
